baldursgate2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ThomasMalcum
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Baldur's Gate 2 Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Hey Thomas, how can I help? -- DrNice Administrator from the Baldur's Gate Game Wiki Hello Thomas, I am 23dutch45man, or you may call me dutchman and I am an administrator from the Baldur's Gate Game Wiki, which is a wiki of 1 year old with this hyperlink: http://baldursgategame.wikia.com/wiki/Baldurs_Gate_Wiki. I am one of the representers of the game of Baldur's Gate Game Wiki, but I am not the founder of the wiki. The wiki still being built and it has over 500 pages by now. The Baldur's Gate game wiki and the older Baldur's Gate wiki are going to merge in the future, although I don't know when that is going to happen, but all salvagable data from the older wiki is exported to the newer one, the older one will be destroyed after the process and the newer one will take the better URL of the older wiki, just to let you know. Although the wiki's short-term goal after the merge is to have a wiki that covers the game of Baldur's Gate and the Enhanced Edition, it will also try cover other games of the Baldur's Gate serie in the future and because of that long-term goal, the Baldur's Gate Game wiki has an interest in the Baldur's Gate II wiki. Like this wiki, we don't have many contributors and there is much work to be done before it's complete. Because of that, we can't offer much help building this wiki, but we could still help each other by posting a hyperlink on the home page to each other and the wiki I represent can give some templates (infoboxes) that could be used to make articles about items, companions, classes, spells, subquests. If you have some questions or like to suggest something, leave a message on my talk page at the Baldur's Gate Game Wiki. If you want to talk to the founder of the Baldur's Gate Game wiki, his name is Thomas Love. 23dutch45man (talk) 16:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Merge Yeah I think thats a great idea. At this stage there is no rush. We haven't finished adding all the info about the first game. But it's a great idea. If you want to start adding pages - go for it. 23dutch45man is an Admin now, he works much harder than i do on the wiki, so he's the man to talk to. Thanks for discussing it with me! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 15:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Preparations for the merge Hello Malcum, I believe you wanted to complete the merge within two weeks, but is likely to take a bit longer. I don't know if you want to make contributions frequently on the Baldur's Gate Game wiki, but if you do, we can probably arrange to make you an administrator because of your work on this wiki, if you would like it. In anyway, I took a quick look to find material that could be exported to the Baldur's Gate Game wiki. The pages which are categorised in the database. I could not take a look at the pictures, because the website had some issues. Could you select pictures or other pages that I may have missed which should be exported to the wiki? Many thanks. 23dutch45man (talk) 21:42, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Merge Hello ThomasMalcum, Currently, I am arranging the merge of the Baldur's Gate wiki with the Baldur's Gate Game wiki. When the merge is completed, I can start the preparations for this one. All articles in the Database category can be moved to the other wiki during the merge. We do have to change them after the merge, but that's expected. When I look through the images, I have noticed something about all images on this wiki: *All images are jpg.files, while the Baldur's Gate Game wiki uses png.files. *Some images have black pixels where they aren't supposed to be. I can upload the character portraits, but I can't upload the other files. I don't know if it's too much to ask, but could you reupload all images as png.files and without those black dots on your wiki or on the Baldur's Gate Game wiki? Many thanks in advance, 23dutch45man (talk) 19:42, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Exporting content ThomasMalcum, I will start exporting pages and some pictures from this wiki to the Baldur's Gate wiki very soon, if you don't mind. And my apologies for resetting the poll by accident. 23dutch45man (talk) 16:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC)